Eagle Scouts
Attaining the rank of eagle is a momentous occasion. In addition to the requirements for the preceding ranks, it requires the scout to earn at least 21 merit badges, to both plan and execute a large scale service project, to live the Scout Oath and Law, participate in a leadership position of responsibility within the troop, and to complete a special Board of Review known as an Eagle Board. Unlike other scouting ranks, no matter when it is achieved, the rank of Eagle is only awarded at the annual Troop Birthday in June. Since 1917, 311 scouts from Paoli 1 have achieved Scouting's highest rank, Eagle Scout. There has been at least one new eagle for 85 of the past 93 years with an average of more than three a year and with a record total of 12 new Eagles in 2015. Paoli 1 holds to the belief of "once an Eagle, always an Eagle" and thus has a strong alumni base ranging from members of the Troop Committee to younger eagles of the Man Scouts. Paoli 1 Eagle Scouts 1917 F. Wayne Reed, Jr. 1918 Arthur N. Ferry Theodore K. Ferry G. Franklin Good, Jr. Albert H. Groff 1921 William C. Keator, Jr. Clifton P. Lisle 1922 Donald L. Ferry 1923 Thomas Bishop Lawrence Lattomaus Harry M. Rolin 1924 Roy H. Faulconer Richard M. Keator S. Reed Keator Horace A. Rigg, Jr. 1925 Hall L. Benis John Chalfont John H. Greiner Howard L. Hill 1926 Richard S. Krick Robert C. Morris, II Thomas M. Patterson 1927 Eliott Compton E. Deforest Curtis, Jr. Roger P. Hollingsworth George F. Howson James D. Howson Frederick R. Keator J. Stewart Lacock James N. Rice E. Harrison Rigg Francis A. Smaltz 1928 Lorne Hummel Fred W. Weisenbach 1929 Harold R. Blackstone Philip C. Burnham Ralph A. Crane Joseph L. Crawford David W. Dale William E. Dale B. Wallace Houston, Jr. David Post John M. Rice Henry A. Soleliac, Jr. James W. Curtis 1930 Arthur M. Edrop 1931 Y. Parron Dawkins, Jr. William C. Grieb, Jr. Daniel C. Park Robert Porter Robert W. Rigg 1932 Edwin M. Blackstone James Foley A. P. G. McGinnes, Jr. 1933 Richard M. Shepherd 1934 James W. Follin, Jr. Franklin C. Kelton Sydney W. LeSuer 1935 Robert E. Forster, II Robert L. Headley, Jr. 1936 Joseph D. Aronson Alexander Glass Richard F. Holland 1937 Richard A. Colgan James M. Gassaway 1938 Andrew Buchanan Robert J. Colgan, Jr. Richard C. Crane Alexander Gassaway John J. Shea Robert R. Shepherd 1939 George L. J. Foster William C. Patterson James R. Raab George B. Rittenhouse 1940 James B. Wilson 1941 Harlow Loomis Frank C. McCown III 1942 David M. Houghton George R. Parfitt 1943 H. Patrick Adams Paul Clark, Jr. John A. Colgan William W. Hicks David M. Hunt Ralph W. Sacy 1944 David L. Aronson 1945 George M. Aman III William D. Diehl Herbert J. Henderson Edgar Kennedy, Jr. Donald I. Lamont 1946 Richard Henderson William Z. McLear III 1947 C. Niles Beeson Jack Holtzapple Robert T. Ives 1948 Arthur S. Horton 1951 Douglas L. Hoffmann Richard Horton Richard S. Krick, Jr. John D. McGavic, Jr. 1952 Howard E. Borzell Richard Hennessey Bruce R. Hoffman III Derrick E. McGavic Allan B. Myers James W. Myers III Joseph B. Vanderveer 1954 Greville L. Munger 1955 E. William Heuser 1956 Russell L. McCarron 1957 Craig B. Curley Richard C. Curley H. James Hudson 1958 L. Wayne Arny, III Richard T. Bensing A. P. G. McGinnes, III Robert B. Smythe 1959 J. Robert Hershey, Jr. William H. Chaplin 1961 Peter R. Gurry Raymond Shivelhood John H. Smaltz 1962 Gordon C. Hoffmann Arnold W. Nidecker John W. Norbury, Jr. Stuart L. Smythe 1963 George S. Comstock IV Alan Philip Gray Peter F. Quinlan 1964 J. Wayne Bystrom George R. Howell IV John T. Porter John T. Stephenson Donald B. Walker 1965 Regan S. Chamber L. Davidson Corry William H. Lacock Paul D. Mallory S. Patrick Pantano, Jr. Douglas M. Saunders 1966 John E. Boyle, III William T. Ellmaker John R. Embick Thomas W. Gray Richard W. Legrand, Jr. 1967 Charles A. Bridgman Keith L. Douglass Robert W. Hale 1968 Christopher L. Chambers W. Patrick Corry Scott D. Farqhaur Thomas H. McCown James M. Shuler William A. Slugg 1969 Kevin B. Douglass David F. Free Ted M. Gray Thomas C. Rudolph III Christopher M. Teaf 1970 Hazen B. Hiser Richard L. Myers 1971 Christopher C. Cole Mark C. DeWolf Michael C. Friel Michael J. Hadden Bruce D. Hatton Russell C. Hatton J. Garry Heiney Scott C. McCown Drew F. Pearsall 1972 Clement T. Cole John M. Dewey Frank C. McCown IV Thomas J. Minnick 1973 Carleton W. Cole Michael E. Dregalla John J. Fisher John B. Fitzgerald III John D. Furst J. Craig Hadden Robert F. Lamley David H. Trout 1974 Curtis R. Naser J. Andrew Young 1975 Clifford N. Beeson, Jr. David B. Case Richard H. Loman 1976 Frank V. Adamthwaite J. Christopher Hatton Hewitt Heiserman, Jr. Sean K. Minnick Glenn B. Shipp Timothy W. Weiler 1977 M. Wayne Burgess Kenneth C. Dewey Andrew H. Friel Andrew J. Hadden Vane T. Lucas Daniel W. Teaf Anthony S. Yanella 1978 Clifford B. Cole Eric C. Fisher Terrence G. Ives 1979 Mark D. Beeson Daniel Blumstein Theodore A. Ruben Stephen T. Sulkowski John R. Way Thomas B. Young 1980 Robert Hammer J. J. Mutchler John Schrogie Mark S. Sulkowski 1981 J. Richard Jordan III Scott Mitchell 1982 Robert Fleming David B. Simmons Chad Garber 1983 David McClain Daniel Brooks Keith Shipp Philip M. Sugar 1984 Kirk F. Jordan Thomas M. Sugar Craig Jacoby Douglas J. Gates David S. Cohen 1985 Andrew H. Jordan 1986 Robert Cunningham Scott C. McClain Richard J. Gates Kevin J. Gates 1988 Daniel W. W. Cunningham Marc T. Rand Matthew F. Rand Gregory J. Sugar 1989 David M. Judge James P. Cowley John T. Hires 1990 Paul D. Gallup 1991 Frank D. Catrickes David W. Cook Iain J. S. Thomson 1992 David T. Hess John C. McClain Jean-Philippe Zundel 1993 Andrew D. Barton James M. Cunningham Eric D. May Gregory B. May David W. Oliver Stephen S. Simmerman 1994 John W. Norbury III David A. Tyler 1995 Andrew J. Tompkins Laurent U. Zundel 1996 Stephen P. Eselgroth Scott L. Pitz 1997 Michael Connor Jason Park Matthew D. Pertzsch 1998 James D. Hilton III S. Scott Pierce 2000 William J. Wisler 2001 Patrick S. Fitzgerald 2002 Steven T. Berman D. Bryan Comey Henry C. Schenker 2003 Travis M. Clark John R. Schenker Joseph Todd-Marone Craig B. VanCraig B. Van YahresYahres Stephen J. Wisler 2004 Alexander H. Choi William F. Kiniry III Erik K. Muhlenhaupt Erik K. Muhlenhaupt Jed S. Nimitz 2005 Peter T. Boltuch Andrew J. Husick Daniel F. Jakiela 2006 Philip W. Clark Matthew J. Kravitz Brian Lefchak Michael J. Schon 2007 John C. Carpenter Henry W. Hudson V George S. Karalis Michael A. Kiniry Aaron C. Leitner 2008 Thomas M. Adelberger, Jr. David C. Broome Steven A. Broome Parker S. Peterson 2009 Justin R. Hood Kevin T. Lefchak Michael J. Magnotta IV Adam P. Muhlenhaupt 2010 Scott K. Meltzer 2011 Matthew W. Dong Matthew Herbst Matthew R. Lindgren Matthew J. Magnotta Cody R. Ptiz 2012 Samuel R. Cepielik Nicholas C. Rohleder 2013 Johnathan M. Clementi Brendan D. Miller Mark C. Zibinski Peter V. Zibinski 2014 Callum H. Backstrom Matthew J. Bilker Daniel M. Cepielik Redmond Watson 2015 Charles M. Barton Amir C. Borghaei Mark W. Dong Norman A. Keyes III Zachary J. Kravitz Quinn McElwee Michael V. Pacca Michael G. Roadcap William N. Rose Robert M. Sachs Eric W. Williams John F.X. Zabinski 2016 Andres M. Backstrom Leonard Y. Chen Clay M. Cochran Max S. Magee Matthew J. Nirmaier Ravi Tata 2017 Joseph B. Callahan, Jr. Adam S. Morrow Samuel E. Williams 2018 Alejandro W. Dyer Hunter I. Hollander John W. Roadcap Christopher J. Zack 2019 Ross K. Curcio Brendan Herrin John Mc. Lindgren Joseph S. Massaua Carl S. Nirmaier Ethan T. Skorup Alex G. Trevisani Andrew T. Vines Christian B. Vloedman List courtesy of Paoli1.org Category:Paoli 1 History Category:Eagle Scout Requirements